


goin' crazy (and i just can't get you outta my head)

by bothsexuals



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, it's about the yearning, pretend dina doesnt have a bf idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Garrett has some feelings about Dina's new look.
Relationships: Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	goin' crazy (and i just can't get you outta my head)

**Author's Note:**

> I love garrettdina so much it's unreal, let's get this ENDGAME BABEY!!!
> 
> Title from khalid's outta my head (a bop), enjoy!

“Attention Cloud Nine shoppers, we are out of stock of highlighters for the day. If you’ve got something important in your books just use a pencil. Also, you can now find pet strollers in aisle nine—why you would want to is a mystery to me. And finally, we do not sell fresh croissants. If someone tries to sell you any run the other way.” 

Garrett clicked the intercom off and sat back, pleased with himself. 

“Good job,” Dina said, suddenly appearing in front of him. Garrett blinked slowly, as if he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Was it? Dina was standing in front of him—nothing unusual there—but instead of the usual polo she was wearing a blue blazer over a button-up and a vest, and instead of tied up in the usual tight bun, her hair was down, falling elegantly over her shoulders. She looked… well, badass for one. And also—fuck, Garrett couldn’t believe he was thinking this. _Again._ She looked beautiful. 

“What’s with the new look?” he asked when his brain finally started working again. 

“Interim manager,” Dina said, widening her arms and giving him a little twirl ( _jesus, why was that so cute?_ ), “might as well look the part.” 

Garrett nodded in understanding. “I dig it. You look like a badass boss lady.” She gave him a look and he immediately added, “Which is exactly what you are. Very intimidating.” 

“Cool.” Dina said. One second, two, and then her mouth curled into a little smirk. It lasted for less than a second, but Garrett knew it would probably live in his thoughts for at least a few hours. That always seemed to be the case with Dina smiles. Must be because they were so rare.

She quickly switched back to serious mode. “Alright, back to work,” she said, pointing authoritatively at Garrett. He gave her a salute and she was off to tell Sandra off for stocking toilet paper wrong. 

Garrett couldn’t help but watch her until she was out of his line of sight. 

Dammit. She really did look good. 

  


***

  


A weird thing had started to happen since Dina had changed her look. Garrett didn’t know how to explain it. He just felt this… weird feeling, like he was hungry but also sort of nauseous and maybe a little bit horny. And something else, like… he had no idea. It was confusing as hell. 

He chalked it up to change being unsettling. That wasn’t a new thing, he’d never liked change. Sure, it usually didn’t feel this way, but maybe he’d just gotten more sensitive with—shudder—age. But for some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dina whenever she was in his line of sight (or even slightly out of it and he had to crane his neck a bit uncomfortably to catch a glimpse of her as she was restocking something and—oh my god, what was he doing? Look away, McNeill, look away now.) It’s normal, alright. Everyone had been shocked by her new look, everyone had been taking notice of it, it was just a collective spike in attention towards Dina because they were _all_ used to seeing her in her same old boring outfit and now she had a cool new look and they were _all_ interested. Nothing specific or weird with Garrett. Just a normal, collective experience that everyone was having. Totally normal. Nothing to worry about. 

  


***

  


“Dina looks _hot_ ,” Cheyenne had commented one day right after their morning briefing. 

“Right?” Mateo readily agreed, “she looks fierce, and I don’t throw that word around lightly.” 

“I mean, obviously it’s not my place to comment on a coworker’s appearance,” Jonah interjected, gaining a collective eyeroll, “but she _does_ look amazing. What do you think, Garrett?” 

“Me?” Garret exclaimed, his eyes widening, “I don’t. Why would I think anything about Dina?” 

Jonah’s eyebrows shot up. Mateo and Cheyenne exchanged a knowing look. 

“Bit defensive there, buddy,” Mateo chuckled. 

“Someone has a crush,” Cheyenne sing-songed. 

“I do _not_ have a crush,” Garrett replied, his panicked tone not helping his case at all, “I don’t even care about Dina. At all.” 

“Oh my god, Garrett, do you still like Dina?” Jonah gasped with a way-too-excited tone and a smile to match. 

“Uh, correction—I never liked Dina,” he said, raising a finger to further drive his point home, “and I definitely don’t like her now.” 

“He totally likes Dina,” Mateo stage-whispered to Cheyenne. 

“Oh yeah,” she agreed with a nod. 

“Yup,” Jonah pointedly said with a smirk. 

Garrett groaned. “I don’t—”

“Scatter!” Dina’s loud voice suddenly came, and everyone quickly ran off to do whatever work she’d assigned them, a scared look on their faces. 

“Damn, girl,” Garrett said with an appreciative chuckle, and gave her an—fine, he’ll admit it, but only to himself—appreciative once-over as she walked over to him. “Thanks,” he added sincerely. 

“Looked like they were bothering you,” she said, sounding almost… sweet? No way. Not Dina Fox. “Instead of doing their job,” she quickly added, stern as ever. 

“Of course,” Garrett awkwardly agreed, “gots to do your job.” 

“Sure sure,” Dina said with a nod. She looked at him for a moment, biting her lip, and he stared back. “I should probably,” she mumbled, vaguely gesturing behind her, “y’know.” 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded, feeling almost as uncool as Jonah must feel all the time, “yup. For sure.” 

“See ya,” Dina said, and turned on her heel before Garrett could begin to form a response. 

He let out a long exhale.

Oh, god. Did he like Dina? 

  


***

  


Garrett couldn’t help the fond smile that formed on his lips as Dina walked towards him, sporting a smile of her own. 

“Bird shirt,” he commented, pointing at it, “very cute.” 

Dina quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t give the snarky response Garrett thought his unexpected (even to himself) compliment would elicit. “Same shirt as yesterday,” she replied instead, teasing but warm, “also cute.” 

Garrett grinned and shot her a wink and she—honest to god—giggled. What sort of weird dance were they doing now, Garrett wondered, and why the hell was he enjoying it so much? 

Dina cleared her throat and straightened up. “Morning announcements,” she said, handing him a piece of paper. Their hands brushed as he took it and his heart skipped a beat. ( _Get a grip, McNeill, you’ve literally had sex with her before._ ) 

An odd look flashed in Dina’s eyes and he wondered if maybe she’d felt it too. 

“Alright,” she said with a shake of her head, “get to work. That rat poison isn’t gonna recall itself.” 

“Rat poison? Why we recalling that?” he asked. 

“You didn’t hear it from me, but—” she leaned down and whispered, “mutant rats.”

“I had a feeling it would end this way,” he sighed as she leaned back laughing. 

“Honestly took longer than I thought it would,” she said with a shrug. 

“I thought it would happen my first year here,” they both said at the same time. Garret gasped and smiled. “Oh, snap,” he exclaimed. 

“Great minds,” Dina commented matter-of-factly. She smiled—again. Damn, she had never been this smiley. He sort of liked it. “I’ll see you at lunch,” she said. 

“Yes, boss,” Garrett replied, giving her a salute and a wink, “save me a seat.” 

“Don’t be late,” she said, and off she was. 

Garrett smiled to himself as he watched her walk away, while Jonah appeared as if out of nowhere. 

“Wow,” he commented annoyingly, “the tension is _palpable_.” 

“Shut up, Jonah,” Garrett muttered. 

He caught Dina’s eye as she talked to Sandra and chuckled at the pointed look of boredom she gave him. 

“Non-verbal communication,” Jonah whispered behind him, “very cute.” 

“Dude, I’m gonna kick your ass,” he threatened, still not taking his eyes off of her. 

Alright, he definitely liked Dina. But that was _his business_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked this please leave some kudos and/or comments!


End file.
